The Rise
by louiseclementine
Summary: The word average always seemed to plague me. Well that word, and the word coward. I have an opportunity to be apart of something bigger than myself. I have the knowledge, the will power, and the strength. So what was I lacking? The bravery necessary to take the first step into the unknown, whether it be into a world of war or a world of love, it's time for me to rise up.


_**I've decided to give it a go at the whole "plus-size-original-character-with-canon-character" sort of thing. The reason being that I, as a curvier girl myself, get a bit frustrated at some of the fiction out there representing plus-size women. I understand that an insecurity is something that no human can just push aside, and women everywhere- small or large, blonde or brunette, tan or pale- can all have confidence issues whether they are viewed as justifiable or not. But when I read a piece of fiction that makes it whole plot be that a plus-size girl is "lucky" to fall in love with the dreamy hero, well, it makes me want to hurl my laptop across my room.**_

_**I know this opinion of mine now makes the point of my character's size seem like a plot factor, but I really hope it is not viewed as one. Appearances are just that; they're the outer images that may or may not reflect what is within a person. Just because someone's thin doesn't mean they worked to gain their figure, just because someone's pale doesn't mean they're some sort of sunless recluse, and just because someone weighs a bit more than the next person doesn't mean they're not beautiful.**_

_**So, this story is dedicated to anyone with any sort of insecurity, whether it be about your body, your nose, your intelligence, or maybe even your unusual hobby. With this story I hope to keep you all entertained, but maybe even promote a note of body confidence or two.**_

_**Constructive criticism, questions, or even random facts are always welcome. I'd love to hear back from any person reading this!**_

* * *

**August 30****th****, 1995**

I've spent many summers just floating in the cool Gibraltar Sea, allowing the suns warm rays to caress my skin. Every year since Dearbhail had received her Hogwarts letter, she, Aoibhinn, and I spent the last month before term began at our grandparents' beach house in Spain. We tended to waste most of our free time lounging along the coast reading trashy romance novels, gossiping, and eyeing the dishy hunks who played volleyball in the sand.

Today, however, I was not afforded such luxury.

It would start the same as any other day; I'd wake up to the smell of my seanmháthair's cooking, slip on a bathing suit, and eat my breakfast on the patio. Except instead of it being a quaint affair with my grandparents and sisters, all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins were there, as well as my parents and my eldest sibling and only brother, Conlan.

You see, today was my birthday.

This wasn't why I disliked today; in fact, for that part alone I felt happy. With all my loved ones near to celebrate my day of birth, I was one happy lass. I had received congratulatory gifts of money from most of my family, lovely clothing items from my sisters, and an extraordinary set of Magizoology texts written by Havelock Sweeting, Quong Po, and Lord Stoddard Withers from my brother. Though, the most exciting gift of all came from my parents.

It was tradition in the wizarding world that once a witch or wizard came of age, they should receive a watch from their family. As I opened the small jewelry box I felt complete adoration for the symbolic gift. It was simple, yet stunning, with a pearlescent face, gold plating, and a blush leather strap. They informed me of the magical enhancements, stating that it was both water and burn proof, before hugging me and informing me of how proud they were of me.

After gifts we played along the shore. The younger Whelan children would build sandcastles while their older cousins played silly muggle games out in the water. Parents would sit around on beach towels, soaking up the sun and catching up with their siblings and in-laws. My grandparents, who moved here after my seanathair's retirement, would watch the family through the large window in the kitchen as they made a feast to feed the family.

The day would end with yet another large meal and a bonfire, where we'd roast marshmallows and make delicious s'mores.

You see, the Whelan's weren't some pureblood family that had a long legacy of belonging to one Hogwarts house, nor were they all known for belonging to one profession or all shared the same eye and hair colors. No, the Whelan's were a cacophony of blood types, houses, and coloring. The only thing every Whelan shared in common was their love for food, for we tended to consume quite a bit of it during our get-togethers, and of course our builds.

Nearly every Whelan male, once reaching adulthood, stood, on average, at 6'5". The only exception to this is my Uncle Cillian who despite marrying into the Whelan family, still stood at an impressive 6'4". In addition to being tall, all of the males were broad and tended to have a more muscular build. With large hands and expansive shoulders, many of the men in my family were impeccable beaters and keepers. My brother and cousin, Brandon MacDougal, are both particularly talented at the sport; Conlan is the keeper with the Ballycastle Bats while Brandon is a beater along with Finbar Quigly, who was a fantastic quidditch player.

The Whelan women, with the same genes coursing through our blood, have all been tall and mostly curvaceous. We all reach an average of 5'10", though my Aunt Deidre reached 6'2" before she finally stopped growing. With full breasts, round hips, and plump backsides, most of us were considered plus-sized. This settled with each one of us just fine; we never cared that our thighs touched or that we had rolls when we sat; we were taught that beauty wasn't simply skin-deep.

Looking up to the sky, I marveled at the stars above. I never cared much for astronomy. I love the night time and I love to stargaze, but charting graphs and naming planets was not what I considered interesting. Though being a Ravenclaw does have its advantages; one roommate of mine, Eleanor Jones, is very good at Astronomy, and she studied with me for weeks prior to examinations. I can't be sure how I did it, but I know because she helped I managed to get an 'E' on that exam.

I decided to fix my third s'more just as all my aunts and uncles bid goodbye. Some were carrying sleeping youths and some were chastising their respective teenagers about a proper bedtime.

This was the part that made me hate this day:

"Alright ye wee lasses, ready to get home?" Da spoke over the crackling fire.

Aoibhinn and I shared a look. Normally our hesitance to leave was due to our adolescent desires to prolong school work for as long as possible, but now, well, now we were a bit terrified to return to school for other reasons.

Sharing a room at Maimeó and Daideó's every summer, Aoibhinn and I tended to stay up late talking. Most conversations were light, simply reflecting upon the day we had, but some turned serious very quickly.

The most frequent topics of these talks were about a certain peer of ours.

Harry Potter was both a house mate and friend of Aoibhinn's, making him a friend of mine by extension. The boy has been through hell and back and has had no reason to lie. Professor Dumbledore, a man who my family greatly respects, stands by the young Gryffindor, meaning that we Whelan's do too.

These facts though, they brought trepidation among us for it meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back.

"Ya got your bags?" Da's thick accent rang though the air as we each descended the staircase.

"Yes, Da. I even shrunk them on my own!" It was a simple spell that didn't require much skill, but I was seventeen now, and could freely practice magic as I wished.

"Good for you, Creena. Now say goodbye to your seanmháthair and your seanathair" Ma said with a gentle smile.

We all bid our farewells with kisses and hugs galore before Daideó pulled me aside.

"Alannah, today is a very special day," his gravely Irish accent clouded each word. "And this is a gift from your Maimeó and me." He handed me a black velvet pouch to which I opened, peered inside, and nearly dropped it.

Inside was far more golden galleons than I'm sure I ever had to my name, even with birthdays and summer babysitting jobs. There must have been some charm on the pouch, for it seemed to be far deeper than the outside showed.

"Daide-" I began before he cut me off.

"No, you must accept it or we'll be insulted." A smile was on his thin lips, but I knew he was serious. "We've done the same thing for all of your cousins and for your Da on his seventeeth birthday."

"I just-" I was one of fourteen grandchildren. Da was one of five. We lived a comfortable life, mind you, but I certainly never expected any family member of mine to be so well-off. "I-" I was having a bit of difficulty forming a sentence. "You've already done so much-"

"Your Maimeó and I are old now, we have no use for much money anymore. Spoiling our grandchildren tends to be our pastime now." He cupped my cheeks and looked down into my eyes that mirrored his own with our identical icy blue orbs. "We're so proud of you, Alannah. We know you're going to go great things." He kissed my forehead before hugging me once more.

Before flooing home with my parents, I hugged my Maimeó once more and whispered my gratitude in her ear. She simply smiled that oh so stereotypical, but oh so comforting, maternal grin at me before sending me off.

When home, Ma was kind enough to send all of our dirty clothes from our trunks to the washing room with a flick of her wand. Then, with her hands on her hips and her sternest voice, she sent us off to bed with a smile.

It doesn't matter that Conlan was 23 and simply staying overnight, nor did it matter that Dearbhail was 18 and about to move to France to study as Mykew Gregorovitch's successor's intern; when the fiery redhead that was my mother put her hands on her hips, you listened to her.

My siblings and I had a theory that all Irish mother's, or maybe ours is just a bit extreme, put their kids into line before they could ever step out of it. She's most likely the reason that none of us were ever troublemakers or rule breakers.

We each went to our respective rooms- Ma and Da will probably keep our bedrooms untouched even when we're all gone- muttering goodnights.

Pulling off my cover-up and swimsuit, I redressed in a pair of shapeless pajamas and threw my hair up off of my face before climbing into my soft bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of pecking against my second story window woke me up this morning. I glanced to the clock, unhappy to see the early hour, but rose to let the family eagle owl, Tallulah, into my room. I grabbed an owl treat from the container I kept on my nightstand and fed it to her as I took the letters she had brought. Both wore the Hogwarts insignia on the back and were addressed to myself and my younger sister.

The beautiful owl rested on my shoulder as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, though she flew to her perch by the open window in the living area the moment I stepped off the stairs.

"Oh, did you get your Hogwarts letters?" Ma asked, flipping some bangers over in a skillet, frying bacon, and scrambling eggs all at once.

Being a muggle born, Ma chose to do some things magically, like cleaning, and chose to do other things muggle-style, like cooking.

"Mmhmm!" I hummed, handing Aoibhinn her letter before taking a seat next to her and opening my own. "Hm," again I hummed.

"What?" Conlan asked.

"Hm?" I looked up to him, noticing that he, along with Ma and Da, were the only ones fully dressed while Dearbhail, Aoibhinn, and I looked like the living dead with our mangled hair and loose pajamas.

"You said 'Hm'. What were you 'Hm'-ing?"

"Oh, I uh, am Head Girl this year, apparently."

"Oh Creena, that's so wonderful!" Ma cheered, serving us plates of delicious food. "You know, I wa-"

"We know." We all answered, cutting her off. She simply hummed in annoyance before grabbing herself a plate and joining us.

Ma told us countless times growing up that she was a smart, diligent, rule-following Ravenclaw who became a prefect her fifth year and Head Girl her seventh. Dearbhail and I both followed in her footsteps apparently, and were hard-working Ravenclaw prefects who became Head Girl.

Conlan and Aoibhinn followed in Da's footsteps, apparently. Da was a smug Gryffindor with a heart of gold a few years above Ma. They never crossed paths at Hogwarts, but according to her, he was the arrogant quidditch keeper who was smart enough but never seemed to put forward any effort into his classwork. While both Conlan and Aoibhinn certainly aren't as studious as Dearbhail and I had been, both seemed to work hard enough to get good grades.

"What's the plan for today?" Aoibhinn asked, a mouth full of food.

"Chew, dear, and then swallow before you speak." Ma said with a grimace. "Today, we're going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, then I expect you both to pack your bags straight away."

We groaned, but ate promptly and then went to dress. Like sisters always do, Aoibhinn and I fought over the shower, but I won, and proceeded to bathe quickly.

Being seventeen certainly had its advantages.

A few years ago for a birthday Aoibhinn gave me a book full of beauty spells and potions that I had been dying to use outside of Hogwarts for some time now. With a flick of my wand and a mutter of my Irish alto, my hair was perfectly dry, now resting a few inches below my collarbones. I fluffed the strands, now a golden blonde color from the constant exposure to the sun, and used a bit of muggle make-up to enhance my now tan skin.

I dressed quickly in a low maintenance red jersey dress and a pair of white trainers. I put my new watch on my wrist and grabbed my purse before joining my family downstairs.

Conlan called a goodbye to Aoibhinn, who was finishing getting ready, and Dearbhail, who went back to bed, before giving hugs to Ma, Da, and I. He then flooed back to his flat so he could get ready for training with the team, he told us.

Once Aoibhinn decided to grace us with her presence, we all flooed to Diagon Alley. I had been itching to apparate since I passed my test at the end of my sixth year, but Ma protested, saying flooing was much safer. Ma went with Aoibhinn to get her supplies while Da went with me.

"Da?" He looked to me as we made our way through the crowded street. "Can we go by Gringotts first? I've got to make a deposit." I pulled out the black pouch that Daideó had given me.

"Your Daideó's gift?" He asked, leading us to the wizarding bank.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "Plus the rest of the family's gifts. I'll keep some for Hogsmeade, but I won't need too much."

The bank, a stunningly beautiful building, tended to give me the creeps. Not because of its architecture for its lobby is divine, but for the fact that as you enter the bank, Goblin's stare at your from above.

When you're used to being one of the tallest in the room, having anyone sit or stand above you can be intimidating.

Da mostly handled the transaction, allowing me to simply stare off into the distance and go through the mental checklist of what else I needed besides the required textbooks.

"Flourish and Blotts?" Da asked.

"Flourish and Blotts." I agreed.

I had passed all my O.W.L's my fifth year, earning "O's" in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, and Muggle Studies. All of my other exams, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Astronomy, were graded with "E's".

At the end of my fifth year I had my career-advisement session with my head of house, Professor Flitwick. The man was kind, and favoured me like no other due to my work ethic. He was a bit saddened when I explained that though I wasn't exactly sure where my future would take me, I still had a desire to pursue a career as a Magizooloigst. Placated by the fact that I'd remain in Charms- I had only dropped Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Astronomy for my sixth year- he came to support my choice, and has helped me immensely as a student.

Now though, as a seventh year student about to enter the world and not a fifth year still playing the "what if?" game, I was purchasing books for my N.E.W.T's level courses. I grabbed the necessary texts for my seven courses, with the help of Da's strong arms, and purchased the books before placing them in my enchanted purse.

I did get measured for robes once more; this summer I grew two more inches and increased in cup size.

Madame Malkin measured me, making comments about how she could always count on the Whelan family for business, "They're always growing!" she laughed.

As she shuffled off to grab my robes, Ma and Aoibhinn entered.

"You done?" Aoibhinn asked as Ma and Da greeted one another.

"Yeah, you?" she nodded as Madame Malkin returned with my robes.

"Ah!" Madame Malkin cried, "Another Whelan!"

"I'm going to go to the Magical Menagerie," I told my parents.

Da didn't even look at me, "You don't need a cat."

"I do!" Both he and Ma looked at me with contempt. "Fine, fine. I'm just going to look."

"Meet us at the Ice Cream Parlour in twenty minutes." Ma declared.

I nodded before making my way out of the store and down the crowded roads.

"Look! I spot a Whelan!"

"How could ya' not? She towers over everyone."

The Weasley Twins.

I'd know their voices anywhere.

"Just wait and I'll be towering over you boys." I spoke with a smirk, though I knew this wasn't true.

Of the Weasley family they both, along with Charlie, had a shorter, broader build. They were still tall, standing nearly at six feet, but were only an inch or two taller than myself.

"Oh, Orla," I spotted the special freckle on the tip of his nose, meaning Fred was speaking now. "How we've missed you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder before George joined at my other side, hooking my hand through his arm.

"You know you boys are in for some serious trouble this year, right?" I asked as they led me to who knows where.

"How so, dear Orla?" George asked.

"I'm Head Girl this year."

"Oh, Orla, dear! Did you just say you're Head Girl?" Mrs. Weasley, along with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione now stood before us.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I did." I said with a small smile.

"Oh that's wonderful, dear!" She shooed the boys off me and pulled me into a very tight hug. "Ron and Hermione are prefects this year, did you hear?"

"No, I hadn't, but congratulations, Ron and Hermione! You both will be great assets to the school." I smiled to them.

"Thank you, Orla." Hermione replied.

I had always liked Hermione. Sure, she could put a Ravenclaw to shame with her studious mannerisms and natural brilliance, but she had a good heart and great judge of character.

I couldn't quite hear Ron's reply, since he was looking to his feet when he mumbled.

"Speak up, Ron." Mrs. Weasley jested.

"Thank you," he grunted, now frustrated with his mother. When he looked up to speak I could see his ears were red and he was blushing.

The poor boy has had a crush on me for years.

Why?

I'm not sure.

Though I had my theories.

He had always been shy and unsure of himself. Being best friends with the boy who beat You-Know-Who and the smartest witch in his class could defiantly give a boy a confidence issue.

Plus, speaking to a girl that wasn't Hermione Granger or his sister was a bit of a challenge.

He most likely likes me, well, he does tend to like a lot of females, because he views me as unobtainable. I'm the older Ravenclaw student who's friend with his brothers and is far too busy with school work and prefect-duties to pay attention to any boy. By liking me, he doesn't have to worry about talking to me or trying to flirt with me because he thinks I'm off limits.

"Oh that's a lovely watch, dear." Mrs. Weasley gestured to my wrist.

"Thank you, my parents gave it to my yesterday for my birthday." I spoke.

"Your birthday? Boys," she scolded Fred and George, "How could you forget about Orla's birthday and then not tell me about it?"

"We didn't mean to, Mum!" George called.

"Honest!" Fred agreed.

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley," I said heartily, enjoying the fear on the twin's faces. "My birthday comes at a busy time and it's easy to forget, trust me. I've forgotten it a time or two myself."

"Oh, that's no excuse. Don't you worry, you'll be getting some cookies sent over to you just as soon as we get home." She nodded her head in finality of the situation.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It was lovely to see you again, you too Mr. Weasley. But I think I'm supposed to go meet my parents before heading home. Still got a bit of packing to do."

"Of course, dear, of course. You be off now, and be safe, you hear?"

I nodded my ascent and bid farewell to my peers. "I suppose I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The nodded and told me goodbye as I turned back to the Ice Cream Parlour. I was a bit bummed not to go see the cats, but I know I would've wanted to buy one.

"Are you all ready for the year, now?" Ma asked as we got in line for some ice cream.

"Mmhmm." I nodded with a smile.

_By Merlin, I hope so._


End file.
